EFootball Pro Evolution Soccer 2020
eFootball Pro Evolution Soccer 2020 (abbreviated eFootball PES2020) is a football simulation video game developed by PES Productions and published by Konami for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Android and IOS. The game is the 19th installment in the Pro Evolution Soccer series and was launched worldwide on 10 September 2019, and was launched in Asia on 12 September 2019. The new game features a name change with the addition of 'eFootball' within the title, symbolizing a push in the online gaming space with a focus on eFootball Pro tournaments. Lionel Messi returns as the cover star of the standard edition, since his last appearance on the Pro Evolution Soccer 2011 cover, alongside Pro Evolution Soccer ambassadors Serge Gnabry, Miralem Pjanić and Scott McTominay, each representing one of the game's partner clubs. Ronaldinho will feature on the cover of the legend edition. Club partnerships Barcelona A renewed agreement between Konami and Barcelona, was announced signalling a continued relationship with the Spanish football club. Together with this announcement it was also confirmed that a special Barcelona edition will be released. Manchester United Manchester United and Konami announced an agreement which would see the club, its stadiums and players recreated within the game. The current squad have also been created using a full-body 3D scanning process, providing players of the game with ultra-realistic avatars. Bayern Munich After the announcement of the demo — which came out on 30 July 2019, FC Bayern Munich was announced as an official partner club. Players will have the full experience with authentic kits, full 3D scanned players and, exclusively, Bayern's home ground, Allianz Arena. Juventus Juventus signed an exclusive partnership with the game, which will see it includes the club kits, player names and stadium with realistic likeness in game and also making it the first time in 25 years that the FIFA series will not hold the licence for the club. Arsenal On 28 June 2019, Arsenal announced a 3-year extension to their partnership with Konami, which would see a highly detailed recreation of Emirates Stadium, as well as access to club legends and first-team players. Game modes Included for the first time in the PES series, there is a new game mode called Matchday Mode. Players around the world will help their team to glory one match at a time in the new Matchday mode. Konami will choose an important match or derby game each week, players will then be able to decide which team they want to represent on Matchday. Master League has also received a number of revamps, most notably containing a story-like progression, with all-new cutscenes taking place in staff meetings, training sessions or press conferences, as well as objectives to be accomplished based on replies given by the player on those cutscenes. Teams Competitions Eighteen leagues are fully licensed in the game. All the teams in these leagues feature real players, kits and logos, although a minority of the players in the Brazilian leagues still appear with generic names. Three new league licenses were obtained: the Italian Serie A, Italian Serie B (unlicensed at launch), and the Brazilian Campeonato Brasileiro Série B. Konami have retained the licence for the AFC Champions League, remaining in the game since its introduction in PES 2014. With this, debutants for 2019 AFC Champions League, Gyeongnam, Daegu and Johor Darul Ta'zim also appear for the first time in this franchise. The English Premier League (with the exceptions of Manchester United and Arsenal), EFL Championship, Spanish La Liga (except for Barcelona and Mallorca) and Segunda División will appear as unlicensed leagues in the game. These leagues will, however, feature real players. Serie A have all clubs licensed, except Brescia. Japanese, Thai and Chinese top league are included. External links * Official website Category:Association football video games Category:Pro Evolution Soccer